ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alois-pyon
Welcome Welcome to our secret magazine wiki! Glad to have you as an intern!! First things first, a few minutes after you make your first edit this wiki will appear in your favorite wikis on your profile header, REMOVE IT!! We can't let this wiki get found by other members of the wiki. If you don't see it there immediately, keep checking for it. Trust me, it's going to show up. With that being said, I can tell you your first job as an intern. It will be to write this month's...This Month In The Anime! Rauleli agreed to let you write it a long time ago.... but I forgot... The only requirements for that article is that the reviews are funny and a decent length. Reli will do the cool image section headings for you and if you are confused about something, do not be afraid to let him know. He will whine like a little bitch if you mess his article up, XD Let's see.... O, and I'll probably have you as an intern for a couple of months. If I see you are a good writer then you'll be promoted sooner. That is, of course, if you have any interest in being promoted. O, and before I forget, you, of course, will be credited for writing any articles that you write. If you just want to stay interning. That is fine as well. I can't think of anything else so welcome to the team!! 28th-29th. Hmmm.... well, I can use some help with Fighting Festival if you are interested? I need a review for Laxus vs. Raven Tail and Wendy vs. Chelia if you want to do one or both? It's your choice Intern-sama! Maybe just a paragraph or two? Thanks Onion-chan!! They're great!!!! Jak's proud. *pats you on the head* XD, thanks Onion-chan!!! I'll fix that now. Article Hey Onion-chan. Jak's sorry that he didn't give you anything to do this month. He forgot. >_> But if you would like to do something for next month, I have something for ya. *drumroll* Your own article! You did a great job helping me with FF so I wanted to see if you could handle your own article. Tell me if you're interested. Good, I don't feel as bad now, XD. Is there any particular thing you'd like to write about? Fairy Advice Hey Onion, do you want to do Fairy Advice? If so, just leave the answers in my talk page along with the name of the character you are doing. ;What is your favorite weapon? :A: ;If you were a Shinigami, what would the name of your Zanpakutō and its release command be? :A: ;What do you think will happen in the Grand Magic Games' fifth day? :A: ;How are you like the Key of the Starry Sky filler arc? :A: ;What do you think of the 2nd Official Fanon Competition of the wiki? :A: 18:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ You've never read my article have you... You are supposed to pick a character from the FT universe and act as if they were the ones responding. For example, if you pick Erza, the answers could be something about loyalty to your friends. If you pick Mirajane, the answers could be about love and stuff. If you pick Freed, it could be something about Laxus. Get it? Also, I already linked "Shinigami" and "Zanpakuto". You can't see the link? 15:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Wiki Tail is closing.